


makin' heads turn, can't stop looking at you

by bananapop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Take Me Home Tour, Up All Night Tour, Where We Are Tour, a little ziall, little black dress references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapop/pseuds/bananapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis do a little celebrating during the first night of the Where We Are Tour in Bogota. </p>
<p>Harry has a little something up his sleeve, and Louis is definitely not disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makin' heads turn, can't stop looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is way way late!! i started writing it while the boys were still in south america and then life happened and well you know how it goes haha.
> 
> thanks de (iwillscreamuntilearsbleed on tumblr), for the idea and the encouragement to write this AND for the help on certain parts haha, you are fantastic!! she is a gem, y'all.
> 
> and thanks erin (usa-nglophile) for reading it through and encouraging me to post it! and thanks for the ao3 invite lol.
> 
> i'm over at hearteyedboyfriends.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> anyway, onward to the ficlet!

Adrenaline was still coursing through their veins as they climbed into the discrete car that would take them back to the hotel. The concert was wild. Nerves were ever present, but the comforting familiarity of performing in front of thousands soon took over and they were back in their groove. Singing altogether, the five of them.

It was rushed; once the concert was over, they had to quickly vacate the stage. The first concert of many in a tour was always hard. The kinks would be worked out. New songs and a much bigger stage did bring about some obstacles, but nothing that couldn’t be smoothed out by the second or third show.

The boys were breathless in the back of the car, laughing as their bodies were literally shaking from pure excitement. Niall had stars in his eyes as a dazed smile spread across his face. Liam looked outside the window, taking in the sights and the crowds of screaming fans lining the streets on this warm Colombian night. Zayn had a soft curl on his lips as he listened to Niall give an animated retelling of what happened during the concert.

“That was fuckin’ amazin’, so glad to be back!” Niall sat straight up, clapping his hands on his knees. “That crowd was wild! And the size of that stadium? Didn’t realize how big it was until it was actually filled! Wild!”

“Yes Niall, we were there,” Louis replied with only a dash of a mocking lilt in his voice. He had Harry sitting in his lap, Harry adjusting the headscarf keeping his long curls out of his eyes. Louis’ hands were planted firmly on Harry’s hips, thumbs hooked through his belt loops. “I’ve forgotten just how exhausting a show can be. Quite frankly I may go right to bed when we get back.”

“Tomlinson that’s a fuckin’ lie and you know it,” Niall fired back, eyeing the pair as Louis rubbed the inch of hip that peaked out from underneath Harry’s shirt. “It’s a ritual with you two. You always fuck like goddamn gorillas after the first show.”

“Heeeeey,” Harry drawled out, only a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “That’s a little rude.”

“My room always ends up by yours and fuckin’ walls are paper thin,” Niall continues, hands going in all directions. “I know too much!”

“Then go to Zayn’s room if you don’t want to know any more,” Louis shrugged off, playing with a loose thread on the hem of Harry’s shirt. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“I don’t actually,” Zayn added. “Niall you can come to my room, yeah?” To this, Niall prompted Zayn for a high five and wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders.

“Problem solved,” Louis said, patting Harry’s waist. The warmth was still lingering in Harry’s cheeks as he looked down at his boots, a grin tugging at his lips. “Anyone else?”

Liam turned his head around from drinking in the scenes outside. “You do know that I can still hear you two even though my room is across from yours, right?”

“Oh fuck off all of you, take the other floors for all I care,” Louis yelled exasperated, crossing his arms in a huff with a roll of his eyes. Harry laughed and reached behind to claim one of Louis’ hands, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

He was glad to be back to all of this, back together with the boys, back with Louis. While the break had been very much needed, it was definitely long. Fast paced is it may be, Harry loved going on tour.

And he particularly loved the first night of tour.

He knew Louis wasn’t really tired. Niall was right, this was a sort of ritual.

He remembered the first night of their Up All Night tour in Watford; Louis had ripped the black blazer off his body while he was desperately trying to unbutton Louis’ pants, lips still connected in a messy kiss. The pure adrenaline had culminated into Harry riding Louis, Harry gasping into Louis’ open mouthed moans, fingers tightly entwined as both their minds went completely blank.

He also remembered the events that had unfolded after coming back from the 02 Arena on the first night of the Take Me Home tour. His white shirt was pushed up, spread legs hooked underneath Louis’ shoulders as Louis licked a long, slow line up his cock. He was biting his lips swollen red, trying his hardest to stifle his noises, because he knew the other boys were just next door and Niall had looked at them with half annoyance the morning after the night in Watford. All of that was completely forgotten when Harry had felt Louis’ nimble fingers push inside him.

But Louis didn’t know what all was going to happen that night, the first night of the Where We Are tour. Harry had something up his sleeve.

~~~~~~

Ever since he had seen “Little Black Dress” come to fruition, Harry had wanted to perhaps play it out. Louis had written it with Liam, and Harry had no doubt that he was Louis’ inspiration. He had asked him about it once he saw the finalized lyrics in one of Louis’ song-writing journals. Harry didn’t mean to look; it just happened to be sprawled out on the nightstand. Perhaps underneath a few of Louis’ knickknacks, but it was still open.

“So who’s wearing the little black dress?” Harry had quipped with a grin while resting his head on Louis’ midsection. Louis, who was absently twirling his fingers through the bed of curls, stopped his ministrations and his eyes widened but immediately softened. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, nipping before he pulled away. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Harry had browsed through countless dresses online in hopes of finding the right one. He decided against going out into London to go dress shopping; perhaps that would draw a little too much attention and unwanted gossip articles. After hundreds of black frocks, cocktail dresses, and negligees (because he had to consider all his options), he finally found the one.

A cute little number with thin straps and a low neckline with silver embellishments along the stitching on the bust caught his eye. The skirt was made from a ruffled sheer material that flowed in front and fell several inches above the knee. Perfect.

He had begged Gemma over the phone to buy the dress under her name and even promised to reimburse her and to get her anything she wanted from every country on the tour.

“Just stop making cracks about Ashton and I and same goes for Louis,” Gemma’s voice had drawled from the earpiece. “Though something from every country would be nice, little brother. I accept.”

“You know I can’t promise that Louis will stop, you know how he is,” Harry said with a fond smile. “Thanks Gems, really.”

“I’m not even going to ask what or why, I don’t want to know anything more about you and your boyfriend’s escapades,” Gemma sighed. Harry can almost hear her pinch the bridge of her nose as she says it.

“You know, it’s not my fault you decided to come in without knocking that time Lou and I visited you and Mum,” Harry laughed. He can see Gemma’s face clearly in his mind. Her cheeks had turned into apples as she quickly turned around and slammed the door shut with a “FOR GOD’S SAKE HARRY”.

“Whatever,” Gemma muttered. “I’ll mail it to you, sound good?”

“You’re the best Gems.”

“Yeah I know.”

Harry pursed his lips as he thought about the dress that he had come in a discrete black bag from Gemma in a corner underneath all of his and Louis’ clothes in their suitcase. Louis didn’t do any of the packing, but Harry didn’t want to take any chances. He made sure to be the one to pull clothes out for himself and Louis, not that Louis minded one bit. Right before they had left for the show Harry had hidden the bag in a drawer in the bathroom, taking a deep breath before heading out of the room with Louis hand in hand to meet the others.

They had already parted ways from the other boys; Zayn and Niall walked off towards Zayn’s room just a few doors down, Niall laughing about some of the more clever posters their fans had brought to the show, while Zayn simply looked on with a soft smile. Liam waved a goodbye for the night and added a cheeky “good thing I’ve got headphones with me” before shutting the door to his own room.

Louis had thrown a “fuck you” over his shoulder in response, rolling his eyes at Liam’s “it’s not me you’re going to fuck” through the closed door.

Upon entering their room Louis immediately grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into a hard kiss, hands roaming at his sides. Harry kissed back with just as much fervor, pushing into Louis as he reached to cup his face. He separated their lips with a punctuating peck, stroking his thumbs along Louis’ cheekbones. “Gotta use the toilet really quick babe, I’ll be right out.”

Louis let out an over-dramatic sigh. “I thought you went right before we left the stadium!” With a mock groan he moved in to place a kiss underneath the line of Harry’s jaw and brushed past him to settle on the bed and start chucking off his Vans. “Hurry up, would you love?”

Harry tossed him one of his best cheeky grins as he shut the door, then immediately floundered over to the black bag. He shucked off his boots and sat on the closed toilet, taking a breath before opening the bag and taking out the much awaited garment. The material felt silky to the touch as he held the dress up by the straps, the billowy hem brushing his jean-clad thighs. He eyed it from top to bottom and then carefully placed it on a hanger that was hooked on the back of the bathroom door, beginning to fiddle with his belt buckle.

He was about to toss the black bag aside before he sensed a slight weight still inside. Reaching inside, he felt a different thin, soft material. “Gemma?” Harry thought, as he pulled out a pair of sheer black stockings. A note fell out, which he picked up and scoffed at after skimming through the familiar handwriting.

                  _Thought these would help cover up your hairy legs. –G_

Whatever.

But, he thought, it might add to the whole look. And Louis definitely wouldn’t mind. They’ve played with this whole…thing…whatever it was, before. It was with complete certainty that Harry knew Louis was a fan. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling butterflies creating a raucous in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was the lingering first-show nerves. Perhaps it was the realization that he was going to be together with Louis for the next few months that had recently hit him.

Harry shook his head and unbuckled his jeans, peeling the painted-on denim off his slim legs. He carefully pulled the stockings up his calves and thighs, and then pulled the black shirt off over his head. Unhooking the dress from the hanger and unzipping it, he stepped inside and pulled the delicate material over his hips. He reached behind and closed the zipper, straightening out the skirt and pulling down any extra cloth that clung to his waist.

While fiddling with the draped layers of the skirt, Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked over his body from head to thighs. He did like putting on dresses sometimes; it really does allow for certain things to breathe.

And you know, easy access.

Harry was a fan of that.

“Babe did you fall in or something?” Louis voice calling from the other side of the door snapped Harry back out of his reverie. It was tinged with concern underneath the slight mocking. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry supplied, as he fixed the headscarf holding back the curls from spilling over his face. He took one last look at himself before stepping out, giving a slight toss to his hips as he walked towards a wide-eyed Louis sitting at the edge of the bed.

Louis drunk in the sight of Harry, who stopped inches in front of him, tongue wetting his lips, as he smirked. “Little black dress just walked into the room.” His hands reached out to run up and down Harry’s stocking-clad legs.

Harry cocked a hip out.“So you did have me in mind when you wrote that,” he drawled out, his voice in a lower register, absolutely relishing the feel of Louis’ fingers tracing paths through the sheer.

“I think you answered your own question love,” Louis replied, tilting his head up to meet Harry’s eyes. “And I always have you in my mind.” He pulled on Harry’s legs, coaxing him closer.

“That so,” Harry obliged, moving in and placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders as he straddled his knees around Louis’ hips on the bed.

“Well now I’ll always have this in my mind when we sing that song on stage,” Louis said with a low voice, fingertips teasing underneath the hem of dress as the skirt rode up Harry’s thighs. He moved his face closer to Harry’s own. “That was your plan, wasn’t it.”

“Probably,” Harry flashed him a cocky grin, squeezing his legs around Louis’ hips. “Did it wo – “

Louis’ mouth was against his in a split second, teeth crashing against teeth as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and pressed their bodies flush against each other. Harry let out a breathy moan as Louis rushed his hands to Harry’s ass and gripped hard.

“It did, I see,” Harry giggled into Louis’ mouth, his voice already a cracked mess.

“Oh shut it Harold,” Louis panted in response before recapturing his lips in another heated embrace, rolling his hips up in one quick motion and sending an absolute shiver down to Harry’s half hard cock. Harry gasped, leaning forward to place hot open mouthed kisses down the line of Louis’ jaw. He stopped at his collarbone to suck a deep red mark, drinking up the broken noises that escaped Louis’ throat. His fingers tugged on the hem of the black tank top Louis had sported during the show, pulling up and urging Louis to help, which he eagerly obliged.

Once the tank top was tossed aside, Harry pushed Louis forward until he was laid out on the bed, Harry’s knees still straddling his sides. The delicate fabric of the dress was splayed across Harry’s lap, Louis playing with the folds as Harry gingerly touched the bruising bite mark with his index finger.

“That’s going to leave a mark you know,” Louis softly chided, taking in the sight of Harry raking his eyes all over his body.

“Yeah,” Harry replied simply with a small smile. “It is what it is.”The tip of his finger traced the words tattooed across Louis’ chest.

All of this, them, how they happened. It was exactly that. It is what it is.

Harry leaned down and trailed a path down Louis’ torso with his lips, flicking his tongue out to taste the aroma that was so uniquely Louis. He slid down Louis’ body until he was sitting on his knees between Louis’ open legs, head hovering above the waistband of the black skinny jeans. Harry kissed the curves of his hipbones before palming the bulge pushing against the zipper, loving the quickening breaths that followed. He gave one quick hard rub before deftly undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, tugging the jeans and boxers briefs off Louis’ hips and allowing for his cock to spring out, pre-come just barely starting to leak from the tip.

Harry absently rolled his tongue along his bottom lip at the sight before peering up at Louis, who was looking directly at him with darkened, hazy eyes. Louis’ chest was rising and falling in, heavy lidded gaze urging him to continue, punctuated by a shallow thrust upward with his hips.

“Get on with it then.” His voice was lower, draped with a raspy edge.

Harry tacitly obliged. He licked a long languid stripe up Louis’ cock, placing his lips around the tip and taking in the entire length in a one movement, down to the base. He hollowed his cheeks out and sucked before slowly bobbing his head up and down, resting his hands on the insides of Louis’ thighs and lightly dragging his nails across the sensitive skin.

He wrapped a hand around the base, touching his lips to his fingers as he took Louis’ painfully hard dick deep into his mouth, the breathy moans being the only thing that permeated his ears. Louis’ grasping fingers found his way to Harry’s long curls held down underneath his floral headband, absently tugging and twirling the strands as Harry heavily licked up his cock. His thighs twitched as Harry stopped at the head, flicking his tongue across the top and teasing the slit before encircling his swollen lips completely around the tip.

Louis nearly choked on a gasp when Harry started to stroke his hand up and down on his erection, mouth softly suckling on the head. His fingers gripped tighter around the uncontained ringlets, his eyes widening as Harry’s ass rose up while he tucked his knees underneath his body, the flowing skirt cascading down Harry’s lower back to reveal his boxer-briefed bottom, the sight sending jolts to his lower abdomen.

Harry could feel Louis’ release edging closer and closer, his other hand running down the line of Louis’ inner thigh shaking in anticipation. He peered at Louis over the tops of his green eyes, catching his heavy lidded gaze. With a quirk of his lips, Harry hummed as he gave a slow hard suck, his fingers digging into Louis’ hips as a moan ripped from Louis’ throat, coming hard into Harry’s mouth. Harry eagerly swallowed every last drop, his lips unwrapping from Louis’ cock with a loud wet pop.

Louis sighed as he sunk into the mattress, head tipping back in utmost relaxation as the post-orgasm haze washed over him. He cracked open his eyes to see Harry sitting back on his heels, lips glistening, his hands playing with the hem of the billowy skirt. Harry’s headscarf was askew from Louis pulling on his curls and his cheeks were reddened, a grin pulling at the corner of his lips as he lapped off the wetness on his fingertips.

He looked absolutely beautiful.

Louis took his time to drink in the sight before him, Harry noticing Louis’ eyes raking up and down his body.

Harry preened under the fixated attention then asked in his low drawl, “what”.

Louis reached out for Harry’s hand, pulling him towards him. “You looked so pretty sucking my cock, you know that?” His voice was sticky like honey. “Especially in that little number you got on.” He pored over the way the dress pinched in at his narrow waist and hugged his shoulders, the birds in full view underneath his collar bones.

“Gracias,” Harry replied with a lopsided smile. Niall would probably snort at his pronunciation, but hey, he tried to pay homage to their first country along the tour.

“Where did you even get this,” Louis mused absently, more to himself than to Harry, his fingers grazing the delicate fabric hanging from Harry’s body. His hands ventured underneath the hem of the skirt, running down stocking-wrapped thighs.

“I might have had some help,” Harry giggled into the crook of Louis’ neck, pressing his lips underneath his ear. He rolled into Louis’ touch, legs starting to shake as he hovered over Louis’ naked form.

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “Did you now?” His hands snaked slowly up Harry’s thighs, squeezing softly and enjoying the way his muscles twitched underneath his fingertips as he inched higher and higher. “Who did you go shopping with?”

“Actually I di-“ Harry’s words broke as his breath hitched into a gasp when Louis’ wandering hands skimmed across his half-hard dick through the sheer. His hips couldn’t help but buck into the teasing touch, Harry messily kissing Louis’ jaw line and instantly forgetting the thought he was in the middle of voicing.

“What was that, love?” Louis quipped with an edge of a taunting tone coating his voice. He palmed the growing bulge between Harry’s shuddering legs. Harry could feel the leer forming on Louis’ face.

“Louis,” he breathed into his skin, almost pleading, accentuating the sentiment with a desperate jerk of his hips. A whine nearly escapes his throat when the pressure against his cock lessens, Louis’ hand moving away. _“Louis please.”_

“Please what, babe?” Louis unabashedly ran his thumb across the tip of Harry’s erection, eliciting a rather salacious moan from the back of Harry’s throat.

_“Touch me,”_ Harry snapped in a harsh whisper. _“I want you to fuck me.”_ He shifted his head to crash his lips against Louis’ in a heated kiss, urging his tongue into Louis’ mouth. He made a slow thrust into Louis’ hand, fingers gripping the sheets as the mere contact sent sparks coursing through his veins.

“Do you now,” Louis growled in response, pressing his palm onto Harry’s hard cock strained against the boxer briefs, rubbing quick circles before lifting his body from the bed and tipping Harry onto his back, following him down.

Harry was a sight to behold; his long curls were splayed in every direction around his head like a halo and his cheeks were flushed to a perfect pink hue, his green eyes widened and waiting for Louis to continue. The skirt of the dress was pushed up around his hips, inching higher up his body as he spread his knees wide open. His lips, still swollen from taking Louis’ cock, were slightly parted.

The view alone sent shivers down to Louis’ slowly hardening dick. “Gonna have to take these off you,” Louis muttered mostly to himself as he set to work hastily peeling the boxer briefs off Harry’s narrow hips. He definitely wanted to keep the stockings; Harry’s they-really-do-go-for-miles legs looked incredible in them. And they added to the whole fucking-him-until-he-screams thoughts that were reeling in Louis’ head.

Harry gave a quick desperate nod as he lifted his hips to allow for Louis to slip the boxer briefs off and down his slim legs. Louis threw them aside and raked his eyes over Harry’s naked hips, skirt flipped up, hard cock against his taut stomach. Without thinking, he rolled his tongue over his lips as he moved in to press wet kisses to Harry’s hipbones, hands going to Harry’s sides and sliding down to press fingertips into his skin.

Louis trailed lower towards the base of Harry’s cock, Harry spreading his thighs wider and letting out a gasp when Louis softly kissed the underside. Flicking his tongue out to run a teasing line up the length, Louis moved his hands to Harry’s legs, massaging the backs of his trembling thighs.

“You look amazing, love” he murmured against Harry’s cock, before licking another slower thick stripe all the way to the throbbing tip, ending the path with a kiss on the head. This elicited a whimper from Harry.

“Lou,” he whined, fisting the bed sheets with one hand and grabbing some strands of Louis’ hair with his other hand. “Get your fingers inside me, _now_.”

“Tsk tsk babe, trying to rush me,” Louis responded thickly before the head of Harry’s dick between his lips and released with a pop. “Just wanna enjoy myself.” He smiled. “But if you insist.”

Louis lifted himself from the bed and reached down over the edge to his backpack lying against the nightstand. With a sound of a quick zip, he resurfaced with a small bottle of lube, twisting off the cap and pouring a small amount on his fingers, rubbing the slick liquid onto the tips. He settled back between Harry’s legs with a peck to his cock.

“I thought about wrecking you during a good part of that concert, babe,” he purred between kisses down Harry’s laurel leaves, his fingers starting to roam up and down Harry’s crack and playing with his puckered hole. “Thought about how you good you always take my cock, so tight.” With that he dipped his index finger inside Harry, drawing out a breathy gasp and soft moan from Harry, Harry reaching out to grab a hold of Louis’ hair again. After a few seconds to allow for Harry to adjust and the slight burning pain to subside, he slowly slides in the rest of his finger to the knuckle and swirled around. He smiled as Harry pulled on his hair with a mewl then a sudden cry when Louis brushed against Harry’s prostate.

“So fucking tight, do you even know what you do to me,” Louis said in a near growl, slipping another finger inside of Harry, reveling in the sounds that Harry makes upon the intrusion and peering at his boy from the tops of his darkened eyes. He starts gradually moving his fingers in and out and in a scissoring motion, keeping his gaze on Harry as he held down a tattooed hip with his other hand and placed teasing licks and kisses on Harry’s cock. “You always floor me, you always did, you always will, babe.”

He introduced a third finger, Harry moaning louder and giving a downward push of his hips, moving vigorously against Louis’ hand. Louis bit his lip, moving his fingers at a pace matching Harry’s as he splayed his other hand across the laurel leaves and dug his fingertips hard into Harry’s fair skin, bruises surely to spring from the resulting red marks.

“Look at you fucking yourself on my fingers,” Louis whispered to himself, completely awed by the sight of Harry dropping his head back onto the mattress and fisting the sheets, the dress riding up higher and higher up his torso with each desperate push of his hips. “You’re fucking thirsty for it, aren’t you.” Louis lifted himself from the mattress and hovered over Harry, his hand moving from laurel leaves to curl around Harry’s bicep, fingers twisting themselves inside Harry. He pressed into the intricate ship etched into Harry’s skin; definitely one of his favorite spots on his boy’s body.

Louis looked down at Harry’s face, smirking at the flush that had poured into Harry’s cheeks, his mouth open as whimpers continued to stream from his throat, long curls spread out in all directions around his head.

Harry caught the smirk and dug a heel into Louis’ back.

“I need your cock inside me,” he breathed, green eyes wide. He dug his heel in harder. _“Now, please **Louis**.”_

He practically moaned Louis’ name is such a lascivious way, the sound going straight to Louis’ already hard dick.

“Dress stays on,” he says, taking his fingers out of Harry, Harry whining at the sudden emptiness. Popping of the cap of the bottle of lube, Louis pours a generous amount and slicks up his cock, using one hand to guide himself to Harry’s hole, his other hand finding itself back to Harry’s bicep and pinning him down. Louis bends down to cover Harry’s open lips with his own in an enveloping kiss as he enters Harry, Harry crying out into Louis’ mouth, sounds streaming out like a waterfall. Louis stops once he buries himself inside, giving Harry a chance to accommodate the much larger intrusion and smiling as Harry panted onto his lips.

After a few seconds, Harry bucks his hips. “Keep going, move, Lou _please_ ,” he whispers, as he wraps his stocking-clad legs around Louis’ waist. Louis obliges, moving his hips as he tightens his grip around Harry’s ship tattoo, Harry tipping his head back into the mattress and exposing the expanse of his throat. Harry claws into the sheets as Louis dips down and attacks his throat, dropping open mouthed kisses and nips all over the sensitive skin.

“Fucking love being with you like this,” Louis murmured into Harry’s neck. “Fucking love seeing you wrecked.” He lifted his head again to capture Harry’s lips in another heated embrace, speeding up the pace of his thrusts and sending Harry into a frenzy as Harry fervently kissed back. The feel of the dress fabric raking against his torso with each thrust sent his mind reeling, his eyes catching a glimpse of the thin straps slipping off Harry’s shoulders.

Harry dug his heels into the small of Louis’ back as he broke apart from Louis, urging him to go deeper as his rhythmic pants filled the room. _Lou Lou Lou oh my GOD Lou LOU_. Louis held onto one of Harry’s hips for leverage, cantering his hips slightly upward exactly the way he knows Harry _loves_.

Just as Louis thought, Harry shivered with a loud moan at the change in angle. “ _Touch me_ ,” he gasped, a hand roaming down his torso towards his dick nearly trapped between his and Louis’ bodies.

Louis beat Harry’s hand to it, taking his erection and stroking it in time with his own pushes into Harry’s body. He released Harry’s bicep, leaving bright marks in the shapes of his fingertips into Harry’s inked skin, hand moving down to spread out on the butterfly tattoo peeking from underneath the hitched up skirt.

Harry could feel his orgasm building in his abdomen, heat culminating and spreading down his legs.

“Louis ‘m close,” he struggled to breathe out, his senses absolutely overwhelmed, body feeling so alive and on fire, like it always does whenever he’s doing this with Louis. He wrapped his thighs tighter around Louis’ waist, the stockings starting to slide down as Harry rubbed his legs against Louis’ sides.

Louis smirked through his own harsh breathing and bent down to softly kiss the birds on Harry’s chest. Then he bit the larger bird. Hard.

That sent Harry over the edge. He came with a shout, spurts of white shooting onto Louis’ hand and the dress. Not like it really had a chance anyway.

Harry’s body slackened, his legs still wrapped around Louis, Louis continuing to pound into him. Harry looked up to capture Louis’ gaze then leaned up slowly to kiss him on the lips as he tightened his muscles around Louis’ cock. Harry swallowed Louis’ gasp as he came inside him, relishing the feeling of being filled.

Louis collapsed on top of Harry, Harry unhooking his long legs from around Louis’ waist, the stockings now uneven and bunched up at his knees.

“Happy first show,” Harry said in a low voice, thick with pleasure and satisfaction, a smile etched onto his flushed face. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, a hand coming up to play with the hair flaring out at the nape of Louis’ neck.

“Likewise, babe,” Louis laughed softly, voice muffled into crook of Harry’s neck. “Definitely my favorite way to start a tour.” He kissed patterns into Harry’s skin leading to his lips where he placed a quick peck before lifting himself off and carefully out of Harry’s body. Louis gave his boy’s hip a quick squeeze when heard the soft wince escape from Harry’s mouth at the sudden emptiness.

Louis flopped down beside Harry and pulled him into his arms, so that they were facing each other on their sides, Louis entangling their legs together. He ran a hand down Harry’s side, fingertips pressing into the delicate fabric of the dress.

“How I am going to sing that song now without thinking of you like this,” Louis whispered, grin evident in his hushed voice. “Was that your plan all along, you cocktease.” He pinched at the laurel leaves peaking from underneath the hiked up skirt.

“Well I didn’t plan it but I’m more than alright with that,” Harry replied. “But you can’t hold me responsible for any on-stage hard-on’s, that’s not my doing.”

“See that’s where you’re wrong,” Louis shot back and pinching lower on Harry’s hip, crinkling his eyes at the ‘heeeeey’ that followed.

“So who do I have to thank for the help you got with this?” Louis asked, playing with the fabric and gesturing at the dress.

Harry looked up at Louis and pursed his lips, his eyes looking off to the side for a flash. To this Louis raised an eyebrow. “Not one of the boys, was it?” Louis questioned. If anything, they wanted to know much less about their bedroom antics and completely erase what they did know from their minds.

“No, not them…” Harry trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes wandered upward.

A pause.

“Not Gemma…” Louis said slowly. Harry stayed quiet. _“Gemma?!”_ Louis rose from the bed.

“Well I very well couldn’t ask Mum now could I,” Harry quickly retorted, sitting up and smoothing down the billowy fabric. He felt the wet spots speckled into the skirt. “Gonna have to give this a good wash.”

“But really, Harold, _Gemma?_ ” Louis continued, raised his arms over his head to make his point.

“She said you can’t make jokes about her and Ashton anymore.”

Louis snickered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They may have smiled extra wide when the guitar sounds for the beginning of “Little Black Dress” during the next show in Lima. They may have shared a meaningful glance at each other before walking down the catwalk together. Louis may have bitten his lip a little watching Harry sing his heart out, looking as breathtaking as always in his impossibly tight jeans and curls framing his face. Harry may have caught it and may have given his hips a little toss as he and Louis made their way back to the stage, absolutely loving the screams, the energy, the singing along from the audience.

Harry might have grinned as Louis sent him a soft glance, joining the rest of the boys as they closed the song and ramped up their fans for the next number.

Liam may have shaken his head smiling and thanked his headphones for the proper amount of noise-blocking power.

Zayn might have lightly chuckled as he caught the fond practically radiating between the two boys, returning his attentions to Niall. And Zayn might have wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders and touched the tip of Niall’s nose as Niall let out a laugh, strumming his guitar and taking absolute delight in just how _happy_ Harry and Louis were.

It was certainly a fantastic start to a stadium tour. And Harry and Louis were bursting at the seams that it was just the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello?”

“Gems! How are you? Doing well I hope?”

“Louis? Why are you calling, something’s up with H?”

“Nah, our favorite Harold’s fine, he’s out, said he wanted to ‘try some more of the fruit native to Peru’ before heading to Machu Picchu.”

_‘Lucumas!’ Harry had chirped._

“Okay…then what?”

“I can’t call my favorite sister-in-law, Gemma that’s cold!”

“Louis.”

“Gemma, really, no need to be rude, I was just calling to see what your favorite color was because I really hope it’s something close to purple because you see I sent something to you that you and Ashton might like.”

“…”

“Well H and I quite like it-“

_“LOUIS.”_

“Simply wanted to thank you for the help love, bye!”

**_“LOU-“_ **

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
